1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lid for a reservoir to be connected to a liquid spraying device, in particular a lid with a ventilation system for venting the reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, different kinds of liquid spraying devices are known. These kinds of liquid spraying devices use different techniques to transport liquid from a reservoir to a spraying mechanism. In general, suction feed liquid spraying devices and gravity feed liquid spraying devices are known. In the case of the suction feed liquid spraying devices, the reservoir is generally located below the spraying mechanism and the liquid is sucked from the reservoir by negative pressure. In the case of the gravity feed liquid spraying devices, the reservoir is generally located above the spraying mechanism and the liquid can flow from the reservoir towards the spraying mechanism according to the principle of gravity.
Independent from these different techniques, it is desirable to have an undisturbed flow of the liquid from the reservoir to the spraying mechanism in order to achieve a uniform application of the liquid onto a surface which has to be treated.
WO 2005/077543 A1 describes a reservoir for a gravity feed liquid spraying device with a vent opening at the bottom of the reservoir, wherein the vent opening is closed when the reservoir is filled with liquid and is opened after the complete spraying device is turned upside down so that the reservoir is positioned above the spraying mechanism for spraying. However, opening and closing the vent opening at the correct point in time is cumbersome and may cause problems, such as liquid leaving the reservoir, if the vent opening is not closed correctly.
WO 2009/046806 A1 describes a lid for a reservoir of a gravity feed liquid spraying device. The lid is provided with a vent opening constructed as a labyrinth seal formed by three cylinders being plugged into each other. The labyrinth seal is intended to prevent liquid from flowing out of the reservoir both when the reservoir is in its upright position and when the reservoir is inverted during the liquid spraying process. However, the labyrinth seal cannot always prevent liquid from flowing past the labyrinth seal. This is in particular the case when the reservoir is inverted. Moreover, the labyrinth seal protrudes from the lid, such that the lid cannot be stored in a space-saving manner.